


Always on my mind

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fiction, Gay, Like, Love, M/M, Sex, agressive, fight, relationship, straight - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Steve Harrington has always been the popular guy in highschool. He appeared to have everything a guy could want so why did he feel so alone? Was it because Nancy and him broke up? The fact his parents were never really in his life?Or could it be something entirely different.





	1. Chapter 1

Bullshit. That was the single word dancing around Steve's head as he marched out of the bathroom into the crowd of drunk teenagers. Nancy declared both him and their relationship as bullshit. Of course it hurt him to hear the girl he cared so much about say this, but he didn't completely disagree. That thought hurt him more then hearing her say it. He was so comfortable in his relationship with Nancy it hurt to think about needing to change the routine he grew to know. He was already struggling with change after high school, he didn't want to lose the only other stable thing in his life. Thats all she was to him though: comfort. 

He always told Nancy he loved her but he knew he just loved the security of their relationship. The idea of having someone he cared about by his side even if he knew he didn't love them. It was selfish of Steve to think that way, that was a fact he couldn't deny, and he blamed his parents for the reason he was like that. 

They weren't the worst parents but they sure weren't the best. They always made sure he had whatever he needed and whatever he wanted. The only thing they never gave him was their attention and it really took a toll on Steve. For as long as he could remember they never so much as tried to have an actual relationship with him. They would buy his love and considered that a fair trade for never being home. This made Steve always feel the need to find happiness in other people, which is why he was considered 'The King' around school. He had a ton of friends and was always in a relationship with someone. It was to compensate for what he didnt have. He was the most popular guy in school, solely because he needed people. He always attended parties and knew how to have a good time with everyone. People were jealous of him. People wanted to be Steve. Nobody knew how alone he actually was. Nobody knew he was always trying to fill an emptiness inside him. 

He made his way through the familiar faces at the party but was stopped right before he reached the front door by none other then Billy Hargrove, the new kid from California. 

"What you leaving because I broke your record, Harrington? Upset theres a new king going to be roaming your halls?" His body was stiff almost like he was standing his ground against Steve but he was smiling as he spoke. He enjoyed talking down to people. 

"I dont really care about that lame title. Just trying to leave" Steve tried to get around Billy but Billy stuck his arm out blocking his path. He stared and Steve bringing his face closer. 

"I dont care how liked you are at this school.. I will bring you down if you get in my way pretty boy"

Steve didnt break eye contract but threw Billys arm out of his way and walked through the door. He wasn't intimidated easily, especially after what he went through last year. After you fight a monster from another dimension people dont seem too scary. 

He drove home still thinking about Nancy. He was already beginning to feel lonely without her. It was stupid to think but she became his rock over the last year. He knew without her in his life he was walking into unwanted change. As he pulled up to his house he muttered 'What a surprise, nobody home.' He got out of the vehicle and walked inside. What good was a big house when he was the only one ever inside. He went to up his room laid in his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up multiple times throughout the night, each time checking the clock to see if it was an acceptable hour to begin getting ready for school. The stress of all the changes happening around him kept his mind racing more then he'd like, making it harder to sleep. As he started to wake up for the 4th or 5th time throughout the night, he realized it was 10 minutes shy of his alarm clock going off. He shut off the timer and walked into the bathroom to start his day. 

It was like any other morning if you removed Nancy from the equation. He was pretty tired throughout his first couple classes but he knew his next class would help wake him up. He stopped in the locker room and changed his outfit before heading out to the gymnasium. Steve was a little relieved to see they were playing basketball today, sports always seemed to clear his mind better then anything else could. Any chance at getting a break from life disappeared quickly however due to Billy Hargrove being on the other team. As expected Billy picked fun at Steve every chance he got during the first half of the game. He manhandled Steve on the court constantly, almost like he was still trying to prove something to someone. And then there was that smile Billy wore after every shove or cocky remark. It made Steve feel weird. There was just something different about the guys smile then anyone elses. Something about it had caused Steve to stay fixated on it for an extra few seconds before wondering just how annoying one person could possibly be. As he was running don the court, he heard his name being called from across the gym. He looked up to see Nancy staring at him with her doe eyes. What was she doing here? Steve walked across the floor leaving his position in the game and right past her outside. She followed him. 

None of it. That's exactly how much Nancy remembered of the conversation they had last night. All of it. That's exactly how much of what she said she really meant. 

He finished out his school day then went home to be alone. The conversation him and Nancy had played in his head over and over. He was upset she didn't love him but he knew he didnt love her either. He never did. It made no sense why he was so upset over her sober thoughts corresponding with her drunken words. Every once in a while the image of Billy's smile would slip into his thoughts but he'd snap out of it. He didn't want to think of Billy if he didn't have to. He couldn't stand the guy. 

The next day was the same as the day before. He was relying on gym to wake him up and it sure did. He never had a better workout in his life. It really paid off taking his anger out in a positive way. His day wasn't going too bad until he hit the showers. It was there he was informed Nancy and Jonathan had run off together doing god knows what. Breakups are never easy but to realize you were dumped for someone else, those are one of the worst kinds. 

Billy was next to him the whole time making comments about the situation. Steve turned his head to say something but the only thing he paid attention to was that smile again. For being such an asshole he sure did like to show off that grin quite often. Steve snapped out of it pretty quickly and finished up his shower. 

During the rest of the week hell had broken loose once again in Hawkins. Demodogs were one of the main problems. It was just like last year. Will was once again able to be saved from the grips of the monsters in the upsidedown and peace seemed to be established once more in their town. Steve had gotten the shit beat out of him by Billy in that time, but Steve was also able to build a friendship with Dustin Henderson. It was sad that their friendship was one of the only highlights in Steves life recently but he really did enjoy getting closer to the kid. A partial truth came out about Barbs death and there was a proper funeral held for her. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and Steve didn't find himself thinking of Nancy as much.

It was over a month sense the huge shit show and things were as normal as they were going to get. Nancy and Beyers were happy together. Joyce was recovering from the loss of Bob. Billy was keeping his distance from Steve ever sense their fight. Will was recovering well after everything he went through. It was as perfect as you could wish considering all that recently happened. Steve and Dustin stayed pretty close. They hung out a good amount even though there was a gap in their ages. Dustin was the younger brother Steve never had. He helped fill a part of his life with something that was missing. Life wasn't too bad.   
\-------  
"Thanks for picking me up, Steve" Dustin said getting in his car

"Ya no problem" Steve replied, turning his head to look at him. He laughed at the fact Dustin had tried to do his hair the same was as himself. "You look good man. Ready for this dance?"

"Yea" Dustin smiled. 

The whole ride Steve gave him a much needed pep talk. He repeated a lot of what he already told him: Act like you dont care, Youll know the moment when you feel it, etc..

They pulled up and Steve parked the car out front of the doors. "Have fun tonight, kid" he said as Dustin put his hand on the handle of the door about to open it. "You look great. Have fun in there." smile instantly shot across Dustins face. 

"Thanks, Steve!" Dustin replied darting for the school doors. He watched as the kid ran inside and seen a glimpse of Nancy. She looked good and Steve was happy to see she was doing ok. He didn't feel much for her anymore and he was happy he no longer did. They talked from time to time but only as friends. Her friendship was the only thing he ever really cared for anyway. 

Steve put his car in drive but before moving his car even an inch, he heard a banging on his window. He looked over to see none other the Billy Hargrove smiling in at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve rolled his window down and stared at the man on the other side. "What do you want, Hargrove?"

"Just wondering why you're hangin around the middle school like some kinda pervert, Harrington." He took a drag of his already lit cigarette and then stomped it out. "Kinda creepy always findin ya somewhere around these kids"

"Just lookin' out for them. Ya know, being a good guy? It's no wonder you aren't familiar with what that looks like."

Billy shifted his feet and leaned in closer. "I almost felt bad for poundin in that sweet face of yours a few weeks ago... but every time you open your mouth it helps me remember why I did it"

"So why go out of your way to talk to me? Dont you have better things to do on a Friday night?"

"Dont you?" He smiled. That smile. It always made Steve more nervous then it should. "Or do you get off watching kids shake their ass at a school dance?"

"I was actually just headed home until you found an excuse to stop me from leaving."

"Lets do something tonight."

Steve looked at him and scrunched his face surprised by what he heard. "What?"

"You and me. Lets do somethin"

"I don't know how shit went back in California but around here people don't intentionally hang out with their enemies.. Esp--"

"Enemy? Is that what I am to you?" Billy cut steve off and laughed as he spoke like he didn't understand why Steve said what he did. "You not like me or something, Harrington?"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" He replied sarcastically.

Without an invitation Billy walked to the other side of Steves car and got in the passenger seat. "So whatre we doin tonight?"

"Get out of my car man"

"C'mon Harrington. We both got no plans tonight. I got a few hours to kill before I gotta pick the little shit up from the dance. Lets do somethin tonight" He looked at Steve differently then Steve was used to. No anger in his expression this time. Why did he want to hang out so bad? Its not like Steve couldn't use more friends his own age. Even though Billy and him never got along before whats the worst that could happen tonight? Billy beat him up again? That wasnt likely. 

"Fine" Steve replied. "Not like youre really giving me much of a choice here."  
\-------  
Steve started driving away from the school. It was about a 10 minute drive to their destination and it was definitely a little awkward at first. Steve had to remind Billy a couple times not to light a cigarette up in his car. 

"Im driving Dustin home tonight, Hargrove. I dont want car reeking like smoke when the kid gets in."

"Quit whinin" Billy would respond. "Keep forgetting your car has rules and shit. Little cigarette smell never hurt Max"

The drive felt longer then usual before he pulled into the driveway. 

"What're we doing in this neighborhood, Harrington? You tryin to pull a heist or somethin?" Billy laughed. 

"This is my house asshole. And you better not think about taking anything." Steve cut the engine and got out of the car. Billy followed behind looking around at the houses on the block. 

"Always figured you had money Harrington but you gotta be shitting me about this being your place."

"Its not as great as you think honestly." Steve unlocked the door and they both entered the house. Billy couldnt believe the inside looked bigger then the outside. 

"Your rents gonna have an issue with me being here?"

"Not home" Steve replied turning on a couple lights. "You want a beer or something?"

"Course I want a beer." Billy followed Steve into the Kitchen and took the beer he was handed. "Guess no smoking in the house neither?"

"Nah, you can smoke outback though"

Billy followed Steve once again through the house. What a nice house it was. There was a pair of clear sliding doors connected to the dining room that led them to the Harringtons back yard. Billy laughed when they walked through. "You even got you a pool, Harrington?"

"Doesnt get much use honestly but yea."

"Always wondered how the other side lived but never really imagined I'd be invited into a house like this"

Steve didn't really care what Billy was saying. It kind of annoyed him he was so hung up on where he lived. 

"So why did you want to hang out with me tonight?" Steve asked confused, ignoring everything Billy was saying about his home. 

"Just feel like the new king and old king oughta get to know each other. Never really gave you a chance" he took a swig of his beer, then grabbed his cigarettes out of his pocket. 

"I always find it harder to get to know someone when their face is being bashed in by your fists."

"Look Harrington, I get I'm an asshole. I shouldn't have fucked your face up like that I know that. Was just having a bad night."

"Glad I was there to help you get your frustration out"

Billy smiled at him. Steve didnt mean to but he smiled back out of reaction, then looked down. Why was he smiling at him. Stupid. There was no reason to smile at him. 

"I make you nervous Harrington?" Billy asked after taking a drag of his cigarette. 

"Not at all" Steve said confidently making eye contact with the man. He took a few chugs of the beer in his hand. 

"Why don't I? I'm stronger then you. I get more girls then you. Ive been breaking your record sense I got to the school. I beat your face in" he laughed. "Theres really nothing comforting about me. How come you aren't intimidated?" 

"Pride."

"Pride?"

"Yea man, pride. Pure self pride. I know who I am I dont need to be better then you to feel good about myself."

"So you're telling me when your dad seen your face after I got to it you still felt pride knowing he thought his son was a little bitch?" His voice sounded a little more tense. 

"He never seen my face. I'd be surprised if he had any idea ive ever even been in a fight."

"You hide that messed up face from daddy?"

"We just dont see each other much." Steve admitted. 

Billy just stared at Steve for a moment. "Me and my pops dont have much of a relationship either."

Both of them grew quiet, soaking in the silence around them. Then Steve put his hand out towards Billy. "We have a truce here, Hargrove?"

Billy grabbed him by the hand and began to shake it. "Guess so" he said staring into Steves eyes. Steve never noticed just how blue Billys eyes were. Touching his hand sent shivers up his arm. Why? After a quick shake Steve took his hand back quickly. He finished off his beer in a few more sips. 

"You wanna head back in?" Billy asked. "Its freezin out my balls are almost non existant"

"Quit bitching" Steve teased him standing up laughing. "Guess thats one thing I can handle better then you, California. You scared of a little cold weather?" Billy smiled at him and followed him back into the house. 

"Fuck you, Harrington" he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered the house Billy bypassed Steve and headed straight for the kitchen almost as if he lived there. Steve locked the door and followed him, only to see Billy checking out the liquor cabinet. 

"You know you have to drive in a couple hours, right?" Steve mentioned as Billy took his selection off the shelf and grabbed a glass he spotted. 

"One shot wont hurt" he shrugged. He began to pour some whiskey into a glass. "Besides I'm not horrible at driving with a little bit of alcohol in my system." He took the shot and began to pour another one. 

"No no no" steve said grabbing the bottle and moving it away. "Hargrove I'm not letting you drive all wasted"

"Not wasted just buzzed" Billy retorted, downing the other shot he was able to pour before the bottle was taken from him. 

"Whatever" Steve said eyeing him. "You're not drinking and driving."

"You had a beer who the hell cares?"

"Yea a beer, one beer. I'm done drinking until I get Dustin home."

"So if you think I'm too drunk to drive you can just drop me and Max off too."

"What about your car? Didnt you leave it at the school?"

"I can just grab it tomorrow Harrington. C'mon, its Friday night."

"How about we stick to the original plan. I'll drop Dustin off, you drop max off. Then you can come back here, you wont have to worry about leaving your car, well drink, enjoy our night and you can take the guest room?" 

Billy looked and him strangely and Steve felt like he was going to pick a fight. A stupid fight over drinking. Or lack of drinking in this case. "The fuck Harrington your snotty ass even has a guest room in this house" he laughed. Ok, maybe Billy wasn't going to start a senseless fight. His laugh sent shivers through Steve. His smile. That damn smile. What was it about his smile. 

"You hungry?" Steve asked. "Im definitely in the mood to grub before I leave."

"Always hungry, Harrington. Whatdoya got?"  
\-----------

Some time passed and both Steve and Billy got into Steve's car, heading in the direction of the middle school. They made jokes the whole way, it was definitely a lot less awkward then the initial drive to Steves was. They pulled up to the middle school and both Max and Dustin were already outside waiting. Steve was relieved by this because he really didnt want to have to go inside to grab him. Not while Nancy and Johnathon were helping chaperone together. 

"Youre fine to drive, right?" Steve asked looking at Billy. 

"Course I am" he responded. "Ill meet you back at your place in a little."

"You remember how to get there?"

"Shit Harrington, its not that hard. You think I'm stupid or something" he smiled. "Ill meet you at your place I already gave you my word. Try not to miss me too much in the next half hour." He winked at him and opened the door. 

He got out of the car and Dustin took his place, watching Billy walk towards where his own car was parked. "Why was Billy Hargrove in your car?" He asked Steve. 

"Just hanging out" Steve answered pulling out of the parking lot. 

"You hanging out with Billy Hargrove?!" He turned on the light inside the car and started stating at Steve's face. 

"Dustin what are you doing?" He was staring at the road squinting because of the lights, inching to his left to back away from Dustins face. 

"No bruises" he answered turning the light off and sitting back on the seat. "When did you two become friends?"

"Tonight I guess.."

"But why? Do you not remember he kicked your ass last month? Like really beat you up good. If it wasnt for Max wh--"

"Yea, Dustin. Yea I remember." Steve cut him off. "He kinda just sat in my car and made me hang out with him." Why did he feel guilty for saying it like that. "He's pretty cool though. Not as bad as I thought he was." That made it not sound as bad. 

"He's not allowed to join our party" Dustin said sternly. 

"Nah definitely not" Steve agreed shaking his head. "Enough about Billy Hargrove. How was the dance?"

"It was fun. The hair worked."

"Did it? You pulled some babes there? You remember to follow my advice?"

"Nancy asked me to dance" Dustin answered confidently. 

"Nancy? My Nancy?" Steve asked interested looking to the passenger seat, then back to the road. 

"Yea. She taught me how to slow dance." He smiled. 

"That was nice of her.."

"Yea, she mentioned you"

"Really? What'd she say about me?"

"She just asked if you were ok. She sounded worried. I let her know you were fine and enjoyed spending your time with me better then her." Because that didnt make Steve sound like a huge loser. He ignored that comment. 

"Alright were here kid" he said pulling up to Dustins house. "Home sweet home".

"Thanks Steve" he got out of the car "Ill see ya around" he shut the door and ran to his house. Once he was inside Steve headed home.   
\--------

When he pulled up he wasted no time. He go out of his car, went inside and ran to the mirror. His hair looked fine. He looked fine. Wait- why did he care? Its not like he was trying to impress anyone tonight. Was he? He looked in the mirror one more time before going to the kitchen. 

He was nervous. Completely nervous for some reason. He decided to down a shot to help ease his nerves. Then another. Then another. Then another. 4 shots made him loosen up a little bit, now it was just a waiting game. He contemplated pouring another shot when the house phone began to ring. 

"Hello?"

"Heyy uh- hey! Steve?"

"Nancy?"

"Yea, hi. I hope its not weird that I'm calling. How're you doing?"

"I'm great." Lie. "How're you doing?" He decided to pour that other shot after all. 

"I'm fine thanks for asking. Listen, I seen you earlier get stopped by Billy Hargrove at the school. Just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Yea Nancy I'm good. I'm great. Do not worry about me at all ok?"

"Where were you two going together? I know you've had a lot going on lately and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I just wanted to make sure you were keeping a good head on your shoulders. I know you're a smart guy im not trying to say you aren't. I've just been busy lately and have been meaning to check in on you. I just dont want you doing stupid stuff with Billy."

"Sooo.. Nancy wheeler. Let me try to get what you're saying to me straight. You think im doing stupid stuff with Billy Hargrove. The Californian. Stupid stuff with him becaussssee... Because why? What would make me want to do stupid stuff with Hargrove?"

"I mean" she paused for a moment "I know you took our break up kind of hard, maybe yo-"

"Oh... you know i took our break up hard? You just know that Nancy? Tell me Nancy what makes you think that?" He was surprised shed say something like that. "Because Nancy. I swear I'm not trying to sound like a shitty guy right now. I promise you im not a shitty guy. But I never loved you either Nance. You wernt the only one living a lie."

She didnt answer for a moment. "Oh" she said clearing her throat. "Well I'm glad emotionally you're ok.. Why are you talking funny though? Are you on drugs Steve?"

Just then there was a knock on Steves door. 

"So thats what you wanted to know then.. The truth comes out.. You think I bought drugs of Billy earlier? You just feel guilty and wanna clear your conscious? Fuck you Nancy Wheeler" He hung up on her after that and went to answer the door. 

"Hey" steve said flinging the door open slouching against the side a little. 

"Miss me Harrington?" Billy came inside and walked towards the kitchen. He smelled good. He took ahold of the bottle and waved it at Steve who was following behind. "See you started without me.." Steve took the bottle and poured another shot.

"Number 6" he announced bringing the liquid up to his mouth and swallowing it. "Looks like you've got some catching up to do."

"6 is nothing" Billy joked. After 20 minutes went by Billy had managed to tie Steve, both of them at 9 shots. Both of them pretty drunk. They were laughing together outside by the pool about the stupidest of topics like they were good friends for a while. 

"Did she really think shed get away with that?" Steve asked billy curiously

"Of course. In Cali girls are all looks no brains" he laughed. "Speaking of bitches" he took a drag of his cigarette "I gotta ask ya Harrington. Gotta ask, Nancy Wheeler man. What was it like hittin that?" 

Steve and Nancy had only ever had sex twice during their relationship. The first time was the most awkward of the two. Steve wasn't a virgin, in fact he had decent experience in the category of sex. He slept with a couple women before Nancy, though he never classified any of it as great sex. The girls always seemed to enjoy it but he never found himself as into it as they were. Nancy was a virgin before Steve. Thinking back on it now he wished they never slept together. He knew they weren't going to be together forever yet he willingly took her virginity from her without even thinking twice about it. Sex with her the first time was better then sex he'd had with anyone else. There was definitely more of a connection between them which added to the mood of things. The second time they had sex was probably the worst sex he ever had. He couldn't even get it up the first 5 minutes. Nancy seemed to not notice beings she was still new to actually having sex and all, but Steve couldn't stay hard if his life depended on it. It was mostly foreplay and fingers that time. Luckily Nancy didnt last too long and he just decided hed jerk off later that night.

"Sex with Nancy was good" Steve answered staring into space nodding his head. 

"Just good? 

"I mean it was sex, ya know?

"No I dont know." Billy poured another shot from the bottle that sat between them. "Something wrong with her? Shes a cute little number."

"No wayyy" Steve replied quickly, exhaling sharply like he was holding his breath for a moment, making a pshhh noise. "I think that.." he turned his head and made eye contact with those blue eyes next to him. "IM the problem Billy" he picked his fingers up and dug them into his own chest. "Im ALWAYS the problem. I- I dont say or do the right thing."

"Fuck outta here, Harrington. You are-- a human angel from heaven or some shit." He took a drag of his cigarette. "Help kids man who else" he started laughing as he spoke "who else spends their senior year of high school helping out middle schoolers all the time?" He kept laughing but Steve looked serious. 

"Exactly. Who else does that. Im not normal" he shook his head as he spoke, then settled his eyes on something to his left, looking away from the other man. "I'm a weirdo."

"Harrington I didnt mean it like that" he put his hand on Steves shoulder and Steve looked at him. Those blue eyes. That smile. "Ya it aint fuckin normal but there ai-"

"Why do you do that?" Steve asked looking disgusted, cutting him off?

"Do what? The fuck you talkin about" He took his hand away thinking thats what Steve meant. 

"You smile. You smile a lot like- you just always. You smile A LOT"

"Something wrong with my smile, princess?" he laughed looking offended. 

Steve just stared at him longer. It was more then just his smile. It was everything. Everything from his looks to his smell. 

"Why you starin at me Harrington? You're no-" Billy was cut off from talking by the force of Steves lips against his own. He allowed it for couple seconds, then pulled away. "Fuck was that?" He asked staring at Steve. 

"Oh shit- fuck. I didnt mean to-"

"To come across as some faggot!?"

Steve didnt know how to answer. "I ju-" he stopped. What do you say to that? Why did he do that? "Hargrove I didnt- I'm just drunk it doesnt mean. Fuck." Steve went to stand up Billy grabbed him by the arm to keep him on the ground. 

"You tryin to make a move on me like some queer or something?" His voice sounded like he was interrogating him. It was stern. Powerful. Steve rubbed his hand down his face, instantly stressed from the situation. 

Steve sighed. "Nah I.." He looked into Steves eye and he thought fuck it. Billy was probably already planning on kicking his ass for that. Probably planning on telling the whole school. Might as well just- he leaned in and pushed his lips to Billys again. Billy pushed him away backwards and leaned over him, pinning his hands down. 

"You a fuckin faggot Harrington? Thats why you wanted me to come back here tonight?" 

Before he could answer, he noticed it. The bulge in Billys pants. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself" Steve answered, staring up at him. Billy realized why he said that, not even noticing in the moment he was hard. He got up and walked inside. Steve went after him. "You leaving?"

"Im not staying thats for sure."

"Dont drive, youve been drinking.."  
Steve stood in front of him blocking the front door. 

"Out of my way" he said motioning with his head but Steve didnt move. He grabbed Steve by the neck of his shirt and slammed him against the door. 

"You gonna hit me?" Steve asked, no fear in his voice. Billy stared at him. Steve stared back. This time it was Billy pushing his lips into the the ones across from him. 

Steve kissed back, their mouths moving together like he never experienced before. Billy let go of Steves shirt and moved his hands down to his ass. Steves one hand on Billys lower back, the other in his hair. It was hot the was Billy felt around his body. The way he let his mouth take control of Steves. And Steve didnt fight it, he liked the feeling of someone else being dominant over him. Billy pushed him against the door again and moved his mouth down to Steves neck, nibbling between him sucking. Steve let out a moan into Billys ear. His knees felt weaker. As Billy released Steves neck, he kissed his ear and whispered 'bedroom?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback so please let me know how youre feeling about this fic so far. Ive been enjoying writting it but would love to hear everyones opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

It didnt take long for the boys to reach Steve's bedroom. Billy pushed Steve on his bed the first second he got, Steve grabbing whatever he could find of Billys forcing him to go down with him.

This was was all different from making out with girls. Girls were fragile. They always wanted Steve to be in charge but he had to watch what he was doing so he wasn't too rough. That was always too complicated. It was such a turn off that women were such gentle creatures. With Billy Steve didnt have to think before he acted, he thought in the moment. Accidentally doing something that might hurt a female was just turning billy on more. 

Steve maneuvered himself on top, hands on each side of Billys head for support. He never straddled anyone before. As he started kissing Billys neck he felt two hands grab his ass, forcing it to grind into the jeans he sat on. A moan was released and hearing that made Steve want to hear it again. He started to pull on the other mans shirt and Billy leaned up to help him remove it. Without hesitation he began kissing the mans collar bone and made his was down to his nipple. He teased it and it drove Billy crazy. He stopped and brought his face closer to Billys, looking down at him. He couldnt help but smile as he concentrated on his features. He looked so attractive when he was turned on. 

"Let me suck your dick." Wait did he say that? Billy looked just as surprised. 

Billy smiled at him "go ahead princess" he said, prompting himself up on his elbows so he had an angle to watch. 

Steve got off of the lap he was sitting on and unbuttoned the tight jeans in front of him. He slid them down and the briefs he wore underneath made the bulge look even bigger. He looked up at Billy who was smiling down at him looking entertained at the situation. As Steve slid Billys underwear down, Billy muttered "who ever woulda thought King Steve Harrington would be so eager to get on his knees for me." Steve looked up at him and began stroking Billys already erect cock. It was covered in precum. 

"You want my mouth on you?" Steve asked still looking at Billy and still stroking. Billy was definitely enjoying the motion of his hand. Billy let out a small moan and shook his head. Steve leaned in and licked from the the base of his shaft up to the top of his head. He placed his hand at the bottom of his dick, keeping the same hand motion on the bottom half as he was doing before. He placed the head of Billys dick in his mouth, tracing it with his tongue and slowly adding more inside him.

Billy let out a loader moan then he had before. "Jesus, Harrington." Billy watched him on his dick, bobbing his head on the first couple inches. It was sloppy, spit sliding down to Steves hand still stroking him. He reached over with his one hand and put it in Steve's hair, moving with the motion Steve set. Just before he was about to cum Steve took him out of his mouth and finished him off by hand. "Holy fuck" Billy said watching. "Have you done that before?"

"No" Steve answered kinda embarrassed all of the sudden. "Nah that was my first" he stood up and started walking to his door. 

"Did you wanna get off too, Harrington?"

Steve turned as he walked pointing at his pants "I kindaaa allreadyyy.. yea" he said turning around walking out the door into the bathroom. 

Steve returned with only boxers on but walked to his dresser to grab a fresh pair. As he was changing Billy mumbled "Nice ass" and walked by him. After cleaning himself off in the bathroom he walked back to Steves room to see him laying down in a Tshirt and his underwear. 

"Kinda tired" Steve said looking at Billy. "If you wanna sleep the guest rooms-"

"Fuck off" Billy responded shutting off the light and crawling next to Steve. He put his arm around him and closed his eyes. 

"Didnt take you for a cuddler?"

"Get to know me better then make comments, princess" Billy said grabbing him tighter.   
\-----  
As Steve woke up he couldnt help but notice he was alone. He may have drank a decent amount last night but he remembered everything that happened. He got up to use the bathroom and then returned to his bed. He was too hung over for today already and it just began. He looked at the clock and it was already noon. "Great" he muttered to himself. 

The weekend went by pretty slow. All Steve could think about was his night with Billy. Why did he sneak out? Did he remember anything that happened? Was he even into it? He looked like he was into it. Was he gonna spread rumors around school to get under Steve's skin? Officially ruin him? There was so much racing through his head about that night. Billy kept calling him a faggot, is that what he was? He was never as turned on as he was Friday night. He was never attracted to a girl the way he was attracted to Billy. Boobs are cool.. Jeez that just sounded gay as shit to think. I've had plenty of girlfriends. I also couldnt get it up with Nancy though and shes beautiful. Shell probably never have that issue with Johnathon. Wait.. Nancy. I was a total dick to her. What did I say again? Fuck. Shes going to hate me. Maybe she should.. I didnt deserve her in my life. She deserved to fall for Johnathon. He'll treat her better then I did. Care about her and love her. 

There was just too much racing through his mind. 

Monday morning he woke up and got ready for school. He was never this nervous for school before. He didnt know what he was walking into. Did Billy say anything to anyone. Call him a faggot to anyone? Was Billy even going to be there? And Nancy poor Nancy. 

Steve held his breath as walked into the building. No weird looks yet so that was a good sign. He headed straight for his locker and was surprised to see Billy leaned against it. "Harrington!" He yelled at Steve approached. 

"Hargrove" Steve said as he began entering the combination to his locker. 

"What I wait by your locker for you and thats the response I get?" Steve looked at him, then back to his locker. "Whats wrong with you?"

Steve kept his voice low as he spoke. "How much do you remember of Friday?"

"Well uhh, I remember everything" he leaned against the locker next to Steve. "Why do you ask?"

"I dont want you telling people anything" Steve said finally making eye contact. "I dont want you telling a half assed story about what happened to people. Dont want.." Steve looked around to make sure nobody was close enough to listen. "Dont want you going around saying I'm some faggot. I-"

"But you are some faggot" Billy smiled at him. 

Steve slammed his locker shut. "We can go back to not liking each other just like last week."

"Who said thats what I wanted?"

"Ok well what do you want then?"

"I wantttt" he trailed off also scoping the hall to make sure their conversation was only between them "to go out with you. Hang out even. Tonight?" 

Hearing that made Steves heart skip a beat. Was he being asked out on a date? "Come over around 6" Steve answered before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was falling asleep while writting so hopefully this isnt too bad. Gonna try to write the next chapter tomorrow sense i have the day off.

Throughout the rest of the school day Steve couldn't stop thinking about the night ahead of him. He wasn't even concentrated on what him and Billy would do together, just the sole fact that they were going to hang out again. Over the weekend he had talked himself into thinking he fucked up big time. He kept thinking about how he shouldn't have made a move on him. Even if Billy went along with it he probably didnt mean it. He never would have imagined Billy asking him to hang out again. 

After school Steve drove Dustin Mike and Max to Dustins house. He promised to watch the kids for about an hour while Mrs. Henderson made her way home from work. The whole car ride was the same as always when those three were together: talking about Dungeon and Dragons. Max had picked up on how to play the game in California and the guys were shocked when they found out she was actually just as nerdy as they were. Steve could never understand how to play so he usually took a back seat on joining in their conversation. They made their way into the Henderson household and sat down in front of the television. Steve began to flick through the channels as the others talked when he happened notice their topic of conversation had changed. 

"Yea i think its because he has a girlfriend now." Max told the boys

"Who would want to date him?" Dustin asked disgusted at the thought he was having

"I dont know but i doubt they're gonna last long. They never last long"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Steve interjected curiously. 

"My stupid stepbrother" Max answered

"Billy Hargroves's dating someone?"

"I heard him on the phone with his mom last night. He didnt exactly say he was dating anyone but I can tell"

"Speaking of girls" Dustin cut in "are you talking to someone new, Steve?"

"No?" Steve said defensively "why?"

"Your uhh" Dustin said motioning to his own neck "you got some hickys". 

Steve rubbed his neck "These arent hickys" he tried to sound convincing but Dustin gave him a look. "What do you even know about hickys? Arent you too young to know about that stuff?"

"Whos the lucky lady?" Dustin replied motioning his eyebrows up and down

"No one" Steve answered nervously. 

"You can tell us. Just because Mikes here doesnt mean hes gonna tell Nancy"

"Nancy wouldnt care" Mike said defensively to Dustin

"But you still wouldnt tell her" Dustin answered looking at the other boy

"I'm not dating anyone!" Steve exclaimed! "And if I was I wouldnt care if Nancy knew."

"Sheesh buddy ok" 

Steve rolled his eyes. "How are her and Jonathan doing?" He asked Mike

"Theyre good... I overheard her telling him you were mean to her the other day. Maybe just be nice to her still?"

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair, slouching back in his seat "Yea that was a bad night for me. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings" he said while staring off into space thinking about what he said to her. "Can you just mentioned I said I was sorry to her maybe?"

"Yea Ill let her know" Mike said shaking his head. 

"Thanks kid" Steve said pushing his lips together. "So did you hear billy say anything else about who hes dating?"

"No?" Max answered

"Who cares" Dustin said right after Max. "Whoever it is is probably mentally insane anyway."

Steve half laughed. He did feel insane right now. Where did these feelings even come from? There was no logical reason for him to be thinking about Billy all the time. He could have any girl he wanted. Well, except Nancy. As he was lost in thought Dustins mom came walking through the door. 

"Stevie thank you so much sweetie" She said as she began putting her bags down. "You are such a life saver I swear." Mrs. Henderson was always smiling and cheerful. She carried such a great aura around her. 

"Sure thing Mrs. Henderson" Steve answered standing. "I'll see you kids later" he said looking over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.   
\---------

When Steve got home he decided to start his homework but he didnt make it very far. Once again his mind was focused on Billy. Wondering if he was really going to come over or why he decided to leave the other night. Steve found himself wondering if Billy was attracted to men. He found himself wondering if he was attracted to men. He's definitely checked guys out before but never tried to get with one. Then again hes gotten with a handful of girls and it never really felt right. It felt like more of a chore then pleasure.

'Ok' Steve thought to himself. 'You are definitely attracted to men. Probably way more then youre attracted to women.' Just him saying that in his mind was enough to make him scrunch his face. "Ughh" Steve sighed. 'Am i actually attracted to women?' He began to think again. 'Ive never really been completely turned on by one so thats a concern' he ran his hand through his hair 'focus Steve focus. Homework'

He began to start his assignment. He tried his best to push all thoughts away temporarily so he could really pay attention. He looked at the clock: 5:14. If Billy was actually punctual and if he was really coming over that meant Steve had about an hour left to finish his school work. He really began to try. He wanted his homework out of the way. After about a half hour of uninterrupted work he was able to put his books away. It really wasnt as bad as he anticipated. He went upstairs to his bathroom and brushed his teeth, then he went to his room and changed into a pair of sweats and the sweatshirt he received for being on the basketball team last year. At first he thought about trying to look nice but decided he didnt want to look like he was a try hard either. He went into his living room and turned on the tv waiting to hear a knock on his door indicating Billy arrived.   
\-------  
Steve finished up the TV show he was watching before looking at the clock again. 6:30. He decided to continue being patient. Where was Billy? Next thing Steve knew it was 6:50. Still no signs of Billy. 'Guess I'm being stood up' Steve thought. He layed down on the couch and continued to finish the show he was watching. Then another episode began and he started watching that one too. At about 7:15 there was a knock on the door. Steve got up to go see who it was. 

He looked through the peep hole and there he was. Steve opened the door saying "youre late" as the door swung open. He looked at Billy noticing he had a bloody lip. "You bust your lip?"

"Kinda got into a fight on the way here. Hense why I arrived late as shit" Billy answered walking inside. 

"Who fought you?"

"It was noone Harrington " Billy responded. He looked Steve up and down. "You look comfortable"

"Yea you dont" Steve replied back looking at the other mans attire. It was the same as usual. Tight tight jeans that squeezed him all over his body, a shirt that wasnt buttoned all the way up revealing bare chest, and a leather jacket. 

"Trust me I'm plenty comfortable. Plus I heard this stile turns you on a little" Billy winked. 

"So whatd you wanna do tonight?" Steve asked. 

"I have an idea in mind" Billy smiled


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice and toasty in here huh, Harrington?" Billy asked Steve as he lowered himself into the other side of the jacuzzi.

"Yea. Never use this thing much. Kinda surprised it still works" Steve smiled. 

"Nothing better then a hot jacuzzi on a cold night." Both boys had stripped down to only their underwear and Steve was definitely enjoying the view of Billy. "Keep eyeing me down like a fag I'll have to kill ya" Billy said grinning, placing a cigarette between his lips. 

"Cant help that I like what I see." Billy shook his head and laughed. He looked nervous about the whole situation. "Whered you go the other day? You wernt there when I woke up."

"Had shit to do. Not everyone can sleep their day away like you, Princess."

"Thought you left because you woke up next to a guy" Steve admitted

"Not the first guy Ive woken up next to. Dont flatter yourself.." he took a long drag of his cigarette as steve looked at him confused. 

"So you're into guys then? Like before what happened over the weekend?" 

Billy laughed at Steves reaction. He took a final drag of his cigarette before dropping it next to the Jacuzzi. "Only into guys" he corrected. 

"Then why did you freak out when I made a move on you?"

"Because I like you, idiot. But you were wasted and I didnt want you to be making some mistake that was gonna get around to people. Happened at my old school and it ruined a lot. I wanted it to be because you wanted to."

"Well," Steve said moving across the jacuzzi and straddling Billys lap. "I didnt drink at all tonight" he put his arms around Billys neck and moved his mouth inches away from the other mans. "And I still want you, Hargrove.."

Billy pushed his mouth to Steves and put his hands on his hips. They made out for a moment before stopping and looking at each other. 

"Am I the first guy you've been into?" Billy asked Steve

Steve thought for a moment, then shook his head lightly "No. But youre the only one I was honest with myself about.."

"So youve only dated girls?"

"Yea..." It was silent for a moment before Steve began talking again. "How come youre always hitting on girls if you dont like them?"

"I have a reputation to uphold."

"Because of what happened at your old school?"

"Yea.. exactly because of that."

Steve got off his lap and sat next to him. "Well.... what happened?"

Billy looked at Steve. "If I tell you you have to answer a question for me. We got a deal?"

"I'm an open book" Steve smiled

"Well," Billy started "There was this guy I was into. No one knew I was into guys but I was feeling ballsy one night and made a move on him. We were both plastered and he made a move back so we ended up hookin' up. Well the next day the guys sober and tells people I'm a fag. Word gets back to my dad but he doesn't believe it and I'm lying saying its just some asshole whos jealous I took his girl. Buncha bullshit. Well my dad was already living with Susan and my mom lived a few blocks away by herself. She knew I was gay so next guy I started talking to I brought there to be alone with him. We're making out and my dad walks in uninvited and catches us. Starts freaking out. Makes up some lie to Susan and says he cant stand living near her ex husband and needed to move to get away. Have a fresh start with her. Made up a buncha shit about him. Came here because my dad cant have a gay son. Needed me to have a clean slate and wanted me away from that guy in Cali. Susan and Max have no idea.."

"Shit" Steve answered. He instantly regretted asking. He felt bad that Billys dad was so unaccepting of him he made him leave his old life. He felt bad that Billy had to hide who he was. He was also a tad jealous hearing Billy talk about someone else. "You still talk to that guy?"

"Nah" Billy answered. "He was no where near as hot as you anyway." He cracked a smile. "My turn."

"Shoot" Steve answered

"What about me was different from the other guys you were attracted to? Why start accepting it now?"

Good question. "I guess.." he stopped talking and and thought about it for a second. "I guess... your charm... annnnnnddd the way you carry yourself is what made me feel attracted to you.. but your dominance is what sealed the deal.."

"My dominance?" 

"Yea. Ya know like how you have alpha instincts.."

"Wasnt expecting you to say that thats for damn sure" he laughed. "Thought it pissed you off that I was your competition."

"Competition wise sure its a headache. But its hot." Steve cleared his throat. "I always wanted to uh, ya know, be with someone who wanted things rougher and took control. Girls always wanted me to be the person in control but like-"

"You like being the bitch" Billy finished smiling. 

Steve looked at him. "Yea I guess thats a way to put it." That couldnt sound any gayer.. He looked away for a moment, then back at Billy. "So you like me?" He smiled

"Shut the fuck up Harrington."

"I mean thats what you said?"

"I say a lot of things.."

"I like you too ya know.. you're all I've been thinking of lately."

"So think about something else."

"I tried, I cant. Something about you Billy."

"Oh what were on a first name basis now?"

"So if your dad finds out you have a boyfriend here in Hawkins is he gonna make you move again?"

"Woah woah Harrington who said I was lookin for a boyfriend?"

"You never said you wernt."

"But I never said I was"

"So are you?"

Billy hesitated for a second. "I'm not looking for anything thats gonna fuck things up."

"So we wont fuck things up then" Steve answered instantly

"Why would you even want a title on us? Not like anyone would know were together. That would fuck things up."

"I just want to know youre not gonna look for another guy.."

"Weve hung out twice."

"Yea i know... but I feel a stronger connection with you then Ive had with anyone.." Billy didnt answer. "We dont have to-"

"No we can." He cut in. Steve smiled at him. "I like you a lot Harrington. Kinda surprised you caught feelings for someone who treated you the way I did though. "

"Not like my face didnt heal.."

"So you really wanna be my boyfriend Harrington.."

"I mean if it doesnt work out we just break up. But yea I want a relationship with you.."

"Fine princess. Guess you got yourself a boyfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

They made out in the jacuzzi for a little before ending up on Steve's bed, both completely naked of the wet clothes they wore not too long ago. Billy was on top of Steve, both of their mouths moving against each others in sync. Billy used one arm on the bed as support and moved the other hand around Steves cock. He began to stroke him and Steve couldn't help but let out a moan. "Shit."

"You like that, Harrington?" Billy said watching the other mans face. Steves eyes were shut and mouth was open, head tilted back a little taking in the feeling of the hand on him. "I'm gonna try something but let me know if you want me to stop, ok?" Steve nodded, not opening his eyes. Billy sat up and licked his finger leaving spit all along it. He brought it down to Steve's ass and began to play with it for a moment before sliding the tip of his finger in. Steve squirmed to the touch but quickly began to push his hips into it. "Shit I guess you like that?" Billy asked letting go of his cock and grabbing his own. 

Steve opened his eyes and looked at the man across from him. "I wanna feel it deeper."

Without hesitation Billy pushed the rest of his finger inside. The look on Steves face when he felt it and the way he clenched around Billys finger was enough to have his own dick release a little cum. He began to slide his finger out then pushed it back in fast and Steve tilted his head back again. "You have such a tight ass" Billy said watching. He repeated the action a few more times before--

"Stop" Steve said and Billy listened. He pulled his finger out and stopped stroking himself. 

"You ok Harrington?"

Steve didnt say anything. He hopped off the bed and left the room. About half a minute later he was back and Billy looked up at him confused about what was going on. Steve walked back to the bed where he layed before, tossing a bottle to the other man. "Put another finger in."

Billy didnt hesitate. He opened the bottle lubing up both his fingers and slid the first back into Steve. It felt even better with the lube. Billy began stroking his own still erect dick again and Steve brought a hand to his own, jerking off while he felt the pressure Billy was creating inside him. 

"C'mon Billy.." Steve begged, short of breah. He was obviously enjoying this. Billy began to slide the second finger in little by little, Steve clenching his teeth as a reaction. 

"That what you wanted?" Billy asked. He was so turned on watching Steves expressions. Knowing that hes the only one whos ever had their fingers inside him. After going slow a few times he began to increase the speed. He watched Steve stroking himself enjoying every second of this. Steve came not too long after, breathing heavily as he did. Billy finished about 10 seconds later unable to hold back anymore. "Fuck Steve.." he said catching his own breath. 

"You called me Steve" Steve said cracking a smile, not opening his eyes. 

"Shutup, Princess" Billy answered standing up off the bed. "You gotta change your sheets." He walked through the door and into the bathroom. When he walked back in Steve was still laying in the same position. "You gonna clean yourself up or you just gonna lay there?" 

Steve opened his eyes and looked down to see his own cum on himself. "Damn that felt good" he said moving his attention to the other man. He ignored the comment. 

"Can I borrow a pair of sweats or something Harrington? I need a cigarette."

"Yeah." He got off the bed, walked over to the dresser and began rummaging through the drawers. Billy couldnt help but watch him. 

"You have such a nice ass."

"Shut up" Steve answered turning around and throwing the sweats at him. "Go smoke I'm gonna hop in the shower." Billy slid them on and left the room as Steve went into the bathroom and started the water. He got in and stood under the shower head for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the heat trickling down his body. 'Fuck' he thought taking in what just happened. He remembered the way Billys hands felt, both on him and in him. He was never so turned on by a person in his life. 

He began to wash his body off and when he finished turned off the water. As he walked back to his room the door downstairs opened and footsteps made their way into the house. Billy. Steve threw on his boxers and began to walk down the stairs, figuring he'd just throw on the hoodie and sweats he wore before getting into the hot tub. He grabbed his clothes and began to put on his sweats as he heard the footsteps leaving the dining room and entering kitchen. He grabbed his hoodie and while putting it on yelled "Next time you better put more then just your fingers inside me."

"Excuse me?" His mom said turning the corner. The engine of Billys car revved out front and you could hear it drive off. Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey mom" Steve said nervously. "I wish I knew you were coming back I'd of straightened up a little." He slightly smiled at the women who was intensely staring at him. 

"Is someone else here?"

"No of course not"

"Then who were you just talking to?"

"I dont know what youre talking ab-"

"STEVEN!" She yelled. He didnt answer her. He placed his left hand on his right arm rubbing it nervously and looked down. "Who were you talking to?" This would happen he thought. 

"Theres no one here mom" he said quieter not looking up.

"I come home to my eighteen year old son talking to someone about--" she paused for a moment thinking about what she heard and how to phrase it but there really wasnt anyway to reword it "about putting things inside him.. what are you doing Steve? What is wrong with you? Who were you with?" 

"Mom" he said looking up "Nobody was here."

"You're lying to me" she said pointing at him. "I want the truth."

"I'm not lying mom I prom-"

"The jacuzzi is on" she said now pointing to the dining room. "There are two pairs of underwear laying next to it! Youre talking inappropriately. What are you doing Steven!?"

"I just had a girl over mom. I didnt think itd be that big of a deal.."

"Stop lying!" She said waving her finger at him again. 

"Im not..."

"So you expect me to believe that Nancy Wherler now wears men's undergarments, smokes cigarettes and enjoys-" she didnt wanna repeat it a second time so she just motioned her hands at him.

"I havnt even been with Nancy for a couple months!" He spat back. Just as he finished speaking His dad walked in with a couple suitcases. He placed them down and looked at his son and wife. 

"Everything ok in here?"

Steve looked at his mom who was looking at his father. Great. "Everythings fine Honey. Why dont you go up and get a shower? Youve had a long day. Ill be up in a few minutes for bed, I'm quite exhausted myself."

"Great idea, Lovie" he said picking up the suitcases once more. "Hello, Steven" he smiled walking by him to the steps. 

"Hey dad". Once the bedroom door shut upstairs Steves mother spoke again but in a lower tone. 

"I didnt know you and Nancy broke up?"

"Yea.. we did on halloween. Its mid December now.." he answered rolling his eyes. She really knew nothing about him. 

"So now who are you seeing?"

"You dont know her.."

"Her?" 

Steve didnt speak for a moment. He looked away, then back at her. "What do you want me to say mom?"

"Are you sexually active?"

"Seriously? Is that real-"

"ARE you sexually active?" She asked once more. 

He hesitated feeling awkward having this conversation with her. "Yea" he admitted. 

"For how long?"

"Mom how does any of this mat-"

"How. Long."

"I guess a couple years.."

Silence.

"I expected better from you" she replied eyeing him down. "Youre far too young to be doing these things... Are you sexually active with men?"

He didnt answer. Why did he all of the sudden feel wrong for everything hes been doing. 

"Are you gay, Steven?"

"Why does any of this matter to you? You never cared what I was doing with my life before and now you suddenly do?"

She didnt speak for a moment. "Ive had a long day.. I'm going to go get ready for bed. I want you to clean up the mess outside and inside, then go to bed yourself." She headed for the stairs but stopped once she reached them, turning around to look at Steve. "I'm not going to tell your father but I want this nonsense to stop now. Youre only eighteen." She went up the stairs without waiting for an answer.   
\-------  
The next day Steve woke up early for school. He hopped in the shower and began to shampoo his hair. 'Fuck' he thought still thinking about the night before. He was happy Billy seemed to get away unseen but what was he possibly thinking? It was a close call. It almost fell under the category of 'fucking things up'. The way his mom looked at him last night, that must be how Billy felt all the time going home. No wonder he tried so hard to put on a front. 

He finished up his shower and went into his room to fix his hair. It was still pretty early so there was no rush. He could hear his parents shower shut off as he finished up and he began getting dressed. 'Guess their awake'. He started to wonder weather his mom was telling the truth when she said she wouldnt mention it to his father. Why did it matter? He swung his backpack over his shoulder and went downstair to get breakfast. Before he could pour the cereal he had picked out into a bowl his mom walked into the kitchen. 

"Steven don't make any breakfast" she said grabbing her keys. She was dressed in a suit, her hair still dark and wet from the shower. 

"Why not?" He asked looking at her placing the box on the counter. 

"I want to take you out to breakfast. You can go into school late today."

"I really cant mom, I have stuff to do in class." He grabbed the cereal again and she stared daggers at him. 

"Were going out to breakfast together." He looked up at her and the expression she wore told him not to argue. 

"Fine" he said putting the box back in the cupboard. He grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Ill drive, Sweetie" she smiled at him. 

"Well I have to go to school after anyway. Wouldnt it just make sense to follow behind you?"

"No no, I'll drop you off afterwards." She motioned her hand for Steve to start walking and so he did. They made their way to her Porsche and she unlocked it, allowing them to both enter. It made no sense why she had a 1984 Porsche when she was never home to drive it. A lot of things his parents did didnt make sense to him. She pulled out of the driveway and began to drive down the street. "I just wanted a chance to talk with you before your father and I leave for our trip to Philadelphia." 

"When is that trip?" He asked not surprised there was already another planned. 

"We leave tomorrow morning.." 

Steve looked at her then back to the road. "Thats a record. Not even a day and a half home."

"Well if we leave tomorrow we should be home for Christmas" she answered. "It'll be worth it." Steve could see out of the corner of his eye she was smiling. She probably thought she was doing him some kind of favor making sure they were all together for the holiday. 

"I guess" he answered and looked out his window. There was a silence afterwards that felt like it lasted longer then it did. She was making this situation more awkward then it needed to be. He could tell she felt the same because she turned on the radio moments later. They didnt speak the rest of the car ride. 

As they pulled into the diner Steve realized just how hungry he was. They both got out of the car, walked in and were seated fairly quickly. 

"Coffee?" Asked the waitress. She had long blonde locks and bright green eyes, was probably a cheerleader in high school who tried to coast by in life but never made it far. 

"Yes please" his mother and him answered at the same time. 

"Alright 2 coffees coming up" the waitress smiled and pivoted, walking towards the kitchen. 

"I didnt know you drank coffee now, Steven?"

"Yea.. have for years" he said raising his eyebrows and tapping his fingers on the table. 

It was quiet at the table until the waitress returned with the two drinks. "Ready to order?" His mother, of course, ordered something that sounded complicated. He just got bacon eggs and toast. The waitress grabbed the menus and walked away once more. Steves mother began mixing cream and sugar into her drink. 

"So why is it you and Nancy broke up?" Her gaze focused on stiring her coffee. 

"Just wasnt working out." He took a sip of his coffee. This was not how he wanted to spend his morning. 

"There was no hope of getting back together?"

"Nope"

"Whys that?" Her gaze looked up and met his. 

"She left me for someone else."

"Im so sorry, Darling." She reached over and placed her hand on Steves which he quickly withdrew.

"Its fine mom. We wern't going to last anyway.." more awkward silence. 

"Steven." He directed his eyes to look at her. "I'm sorry for how I came off last night. Can we talk about what was going on when I walked in?"

"I really dont want to mom.."

"Please?" The look in her eyes made her seem as though she was upset about something. "I know I havnt really been around as much as wed both like. I just want to know whats going on with my little boy." Steve looked down, then back up at her. He chose not to answer. "So you had a friend over lastnight?"

Steve hesitated before answering. "Yea." He answered annoyed, then took another sip of his coffee. 

"Whats his name, Sweetie? Do I know him?" 

It couldnt hurt to answer that right? It woudnt give anything away. "Billy" Steve answered "You dont know him.". He started to smile a tiny bit thinking of him but then realized he was still seated at the most awkward breakfast of his life. 

"And this Billy," his mother began, "he makes you happy?"

"He does.."

"How long have you two been hanging out for?"

"We've only hung out a couple times.." Steve admitted. 

"And Billy is just a friend?"

He wasnt sure how to answer that. How should he answer that? No matter what he said to her he was sure she was just going to assume they were something more. How could she not? "Billys more then a friend, mom"

She nodded her head at him and took a sip of her coffee. She placed it on the table and right before she could speak their food arrived. They both took their plates and thanked the waitress. When the waitress walked away his mother motioned towards her. "So you dont find her attractive?"

"Shes cute.."

"But not your type?"

"Not my type" Steve answered picking up a piece of bacon. 

"If youre happy Im happy" she finally said after a couple minutes of silence. "Do your friends know about Billy?"

"No" Steve said shaking his head. "No I dont want them to find out. Not yet.."

"You tell them when youre ready" she answered smiling and taking a bite of her food. "I wont tell your father either Steven. You tell him on your own time."

"Thanks." 

They finished up breakfast and she began to drive him to school. He was only going to be about an hour late. Not too bad. 

"Is he cute?" She asked as they drove. Steve looked at her confused for a moment. "Billy.. is he cute?" If this wasnt the cherry on their awkward sundae. 

"Yea, He's one of the most attractive people I've laid eyes on" Steve decided to be honest. 

"Can I meet him tonight?"

"I'll see if he wants to stop over . I dont know if he'll want to though.."

"I promise I wont freak him out. I just want to meet the boy who has my son smiling from ear to ear." It was weird she was actually cool about this. 

"Yea mom I'll ask I guess."


	10. Chapter 10

Steve got to school in time for second period. He rushed to his locker and found a note inside that read 'locker room at 12'. He grabbed the books he needed and began to head off to class. Rounding a corner he collided with another student, books falling to the ground. "Shit" he said looking at the books, bending over to grab them. "I'm sorry that was my fault.." he looked up to see Nancy staring down at him. Of course. He finished picking all the books up and stood up, holding her books out to her. "Hey" he smiled. "Is it ok if we talk real quick?" 

She took the books from him and made sure they were all there, then nodded her head. "Sure.. but be quick, dont wanna miss too much of class" she smiled back at him. Typical Nancy. 

"I am so sorry for being such an asshole to you on the phone last week." He was embarrassed for the things he said and it showed through his body language. 

"Its ok Steve" she smiled. "Mike had mentioned to me last night you felt bad."

"I really do" he admitted. "You were my best friend. Im still kinda hoping you are my friend."

"Of course I am" Nancy said sounding offended that he needed clarification. "I never didnt want to be your friend Steve. You just acted like you didnt want me around anymore."

"I didnt want to make things awkward for Jonathan. Instead I ended up making them awkward for us."

"Steve, you mean a lot to me. Jonathan will just have to accept that. You and I have been through so much together I dont want to lose you completely." This was a relief to him. He really didnt want to lose her either. She was right, theyve gone through everything in the last year with each other. She was always there when he needed her and vice versa. She made him feel like he wasnt alone in the world. 

"Thanks Nance" he answered smiling. 

"Maybe we can catch up sometime soon? Even just eat together in the cafeteria or something?"

"I'd like that" he said smiling. She began to inch away while saying her goodbyes, heading towards class. He decided itd be best if he also walked to second period. 

School was dragging by and Steve was keeping his eye on the clock. A couple minutes before noon he excused himself and headed towards the locker room like the note in his locker requested. Billy was already in there waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey princess" he said walking closer to him. 

"Hargrove" Steve smiled. Billy pushed his mouth against his for a few moments before moving his face away once more. 

"Mommy and daddy back in town?"

"Im real sorry about that, they never said they were coming back last night. They leave again tomorrow morning for Philadelphia."

"That quick? Jesus Harrington do they not like your house or something?"

"Apparently if they leave tomorrow theyll be back for the holiday" Steve answered rolling his eyes. 

"Is that what you want?"

"Doesnt really matter to me" Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Dont have much of a relationship with them."

"Well when they come back try to gain one with them. Unless their assholes then fuck em."

"Theyre not" Steve smiled. "Just really absent." 

"Absents not always a bad thing, princess. Wish my house was a little more absent sometimes.."

"I guess.. So what are you doing tonight?". 

"Not sure yet."

"Was thinking dinner at my place?"

"You outta your mind? Your parents are home and almost busted us last night."

"Well thats the thing" Billy looked at him confused and shifted his weight onto his other foot. 

"Whats the thing?"

"My mom kinda knows about-" he began to point back and forth between Billy and himself. 

"You serious Harrington?"

"Well yea I mean she doesnt care."

"The fuck did I tell you?" He pushed himself closer to steve. "I'm not trying to fuck shit up, ok? We hang out a couple times and youre already blabbing?"

"Im not blabbing" Steve answered shoving him to get him out of his face. "I just like you a lot.. My mom doesnt care she just wants to meet you. "

"Fuck that Harrington. I already told you I'm playing it safe. How the fuck does telling more people help me do that?

Steve didnt know how to answer. He thought about it for a moment before speaking. "I guess it doesnt."

"Yea it doesnt" he agreed. They looked at each other in silence before Billy walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

After school ended Steve made his way towards Billys locker wanting to talk with him once more before he left. He waited for what felt like forever before realizing nobody was coming. Great, was Billy avoiding him now? He went to his own locker and began loading his backpack with the books he needed that night. It wasnt until he left the school and walked out to the parking lot that he realized his car wasnt there. 'Fuck' he said under his breath thinking of an alternative way to get home. He knew he shouldnt have let his mother drive. He scoped the lot for a moment for any sign of the Camaro. It was gone. Just as he began to contemplate his options a familiar voice spoke behind him. 

"Hey, Steve!" He turned around to see Nancys smiling face accompanied by Johnathon. Johnathon gave a bit of a half smile once they made eye contact which was not surprising. He was usually a pretty quiet individual. 

"Nancy. Johnathan." Steve said greeting the two of them. 

"What're you up to?" She was holding her books to her chest like they would run away if she didnt. 

"Nothing just about to head home." 

"Wheres your car?" She asked looking around the parking lot. 

"I didnt drive it today" Steve said and began to rub the back of his neck. "My moms in town and wanted to drop me off. Didnt really think about how I'd get home. Little walking never killed anybody though." He said it but he was lying through his teeth. He really wasnt excited about the situation he was in. Why did it not cross his mind earlier that not driving to school would leave him stranded once school let out? Probably because he had a lot on his mind but he needed to start thinking ahead more. 

"Johnathon can give you a ride home if you want" she said smiling up at the man. Johnathon immediately looked at Nancy then to Steve. 

"Yea, uh yea Sure. Steve did you want a ride?" 

"Nah its fine, But I appreciate the offer guys."

"Steve we arent letting you walk home in this weather. It's freezing out here. C'mon let us drive you.."

Steve ended up giving in. The ride was what he expected it to be: awkward. Johnathon was quiet as always while Nancy both directed him where to go and tried to make small talk with Steve. As they pulled up to his house Nancy said her goodbyes. Steve thanked them and went inside happy to finally be home. When he walked in, the house looked spotless and smelled of lemons. 

His mother walked into the room, probably hearing the door open, and yelled "Welcome home Steven!" while walking towards him with open arms. She gave him a hug which he nervously returned by patting her on the back. As she let go she smiled at him. "How was school sweetheart?"

"It was fine. I see you cleaned up in here. It looks good."

"No no sweetie I just hired someone to come in and do it earlier" she smiled. "I was far too exhausted to do anything this morning. Need to take advantage of the down time I have"

"I see.." he answered. "Dad here?"

"Hes not. He went out with a few old friends of his. You know how your father is, he always has to be doing something." This made Steve laugh. She always acted like his father was never around but she was just as bad as him in his own opinion. "So do I get to meet your friend tonight?" 

"I dont think so mom, maybe another time."

"Well how come not tonight?"

"Tonight just wont work.. I'm gonna head upstairs though and take a nap. I didnt really sleep that great last night.. but I'll come down to eat dinner with you later?"

His mother stared at him for a moment, then pushed her lips together and nodded her head. "Sounds lovely Steven. I'll see you in a couple of hours." She smiled. 

\--------

When Steve woke up the aroma of food flooded the house. He could hear motion in his stomach which led him to realize he hadnt eaten sense breakfast. He went downstairs into the kitchen and his mother was at the table while another women stood over the stove. 

"Steven" she smiled. "Foods almost ready."

"Whos she?" He asked taking a seat taking a look over at the stranger in his kitchen. 

"Like I said earlier sweetie I need to relax today. She came to cook us dinner."

"A chef? Is that necessary?"

"Your father and I have had a long week and have a long one ahead of us. It just seemed easier this way" she picked up her glass of wine and began to sip it. "Besides its not like weve never hired chefs before."

"I guess.. but thats usually only for holidays and parties and stuff. We coulda just ordered a pizza."

"Pizza is junk food, Steven. I really hope thats not what you're living off of when your father and I aren't here"

" 'course not" Steve said grinning as he pushed himself up from the table. He grabbed a glass and sat back at the table, pouring himself some wine. They made small talk and not too long after, dinner was ready. His mother thanked the chef and walked her to the door before sitting down at her plate. "Isnt this a little much?"

"Just enjoy the meal" she answered glaring at him and then began digging in. They ate in mostly silence. There was only so much small talk a person could make before silence was the best option. 

In the back of Steves mind he imagined Billy coming after all. Billy wanting to meet his mom over dinner. Billy wanting to be with him tonight. Who was he kidding though? Everything was still so new with them, could he blame him for not coming? If roles were reversed he'd feel uncomfortable meeting Billys family. He would still go if Billy asked him to though.. Maybe Steve shouldnt have said anything to his mom about Billy anyway. Why did he do that? He was caught having a guy over so its not like he had a choice. It was either tell the the truth or be caught in an obvious lie.

His mind kept racing about everything as they finished up. Steve thanked her for the food, then headed up to his room once more. He decided to start on his homework, even if it was hard to concentrate. 

\------

He didnt remember falling asleep but he awoke at his desk in his room. He could hear his parents hauling stuff through the house. They were probably getting ready to set out to Philadelphia. Steve sighed and looked at the clock, he might as well just get up. 

After his shower he got dressed, did his hair and headed downstairs for breakfast. The house was way quieter then it was earlier. 'Guess they left without saying bye'. Steve rolled his eyes and took off for school not too long later.


End file.
